Aspects of the present invention relate to conferencing over a network or web conferencing, and more particularly to a method, system and computer program product for independent viewing of web conference content by participants during the web conference.
Web conferencing has become a widely used tool or application for holding meetings, particularly when meeting participants or attendees are located in different geographic locations. Participants can attend or participate in the meeting from their own office or other convenient location and do not have the expense and time involved in having to travel to a remote location. Currently a web conference streams the data or content of a controlling party which may be a moderator or current presenter of content directly from the controlling party's computer. The controlling party typically has exclusive control over navigation within the presentation materials or content associated with a window currently being presented in the web conference. Accordingly, the web conference participants cannot navigate to independently view other windows or non-visible portions of the web conference content.